The New Kid
by justaiden
Summary: There's a new student at Degrassi. Adam, while dealing with his break up with Fiona, has a strong bond with the new kid; but why?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n this is my first story so I am sorry that the chapters are kinda short. I don't own the characters or anything with Degrassi. please review whether or not you liked it. :)**

* * *

><p><em>The first day, why do I even bother? <em>I thought as my alarm went off.

"Adam, get up and get ready!" my brother, Drew called from behind my door.

I got ready for the day in a daze. _What if I see her? What I don't see her? _I haven't seen or talked to Fiona since we broke up; she left for New York a few weeks after. It broke my heart. Yet deep in the back of my mind I still hope to see her.

Drew drove us to school and instantly disappeared to his friends leaving me alone. I walk up the front steps of Degrassi and notice how much everyone has changed. I haven't changed, I look the exact same while the other guys have facial hair and new muscles from the summer.

I pick up my schedule and find my locker.

"Shit!" I hear someone say as a bunch of books fall on the ground.

I look and see a small boy collecting his things. Me, being the nice guy, go talk to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just tripped." His voice was pretty high. _Must be a grade nine,_ I think.

I help him pick up his books and hand them to him. "Thanks, I guess my locker is right here." He points to one.

"Hey, we're neighbors."

"What?"

"Our lockers. They're next to each other."

"Oh." He seems very shy.

*riiiiiiing*

"Well that's the first bell, we should get to class."

"oh, yeah."

"I'm Adam by the way, grade 11. If you need anything, just ask." I say with a smile.

"I'm Tyler, grade 10." He gave me a shy smile.

"Oh, I thought you were a grade nine, sorry. Are you new?"

"Um yes, I just moved here."

"Okay, well welcome to Degrassi. I hope to see you again Tyler." A give him a wave then go off to class.


	2. Chapter 2

I made it through the morning with no trouble. Next is lunch, I can deal with that. I get my food and look for a place to sit. I see Drew with his friends; he won't let me sit with him. Clare is alone, but after her break up with Eli it has been unbearable to be with her. There has to be someone

In the far back I see a familiar face sitting alone.

"Hey man, mind if I sit with you?"

Tyler looks up from his book, "oh, sure," he says with a smile.

I take a seat next to him and start eating. "so whatcha readin'?"

"Batman, number 5."

"Ah! Classic!"

"You like comics?"

"Hells yeah!"

We spend the rest of the lunch talking and laughing.

The bell rings and we say our good byes and head off to class.

Later that night, back at home. I start looking through my old comics to find an issue Tyler and I talked about at lunch.

"Hey, you seem happy. How was your first day back?" I look up to see Drew sitting at my desk trying to figure out my password to get on my computer.

"You'll never figure it out." I say with a laugh. "it was good, I met this new kid who love all the same comics as me."

"You and your comics, you know that's not a good way to get friends."

"Seems to work just fine for me," I give him my evil smile.

"Whatever, just helping." He gives up on my computer and goes to his room.

I spend the rest of the night reading comics, which actually isn't much different from any other night.

_I made it the whole day without thinking about her._ I'm actually proud of myself. _I wonder why, I couldn't go one day this summer without thinking about her. What changed? What's different? _I try to think of what has changed when I look back to my comic and it hits me. _TYLER! That's it, he helped me. I was distracted by class and when class was over I was always talking to him. There's something about him that makes me want to know more about him. He reminds me a lot of myself last year. I wonder what it could be._

Somewhere around 12 I fall asleep while reading comics.

The next morning I get up early and actually feel happy for the first time since we broke up. I carefully pick out my clothes and get ready for the day.

I go to Drew's room and wake him up.

"Damn," he says half asleep. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Just a good morning I guess." I say with a smile. "I don't need a ride today, I feel like walking.'

"You're crazy, but okay." He put his head back down, probably going back to sleep.

I grab my backpack and comics I promised Tyler I would bring and run down stairs.

"Bye mom, I'm going to walk today. See you tonight."

"You seem happy, have a good day. Remember you need to stop by the Dot and see if they're hiring."

"Will do," I smile and leave.

_Today is going to be a good day, I can feel it._


	3. Chapter 3

For some reason, I was really excited to see Tyler. I haven't been this excited to see someone since Fi- no, that's crazy. He's just a really cool guy that I had a connection with.

As I walked up to the school I saw him sitting at one of the picnic tables. I never really noticed how young he looked yesterday. He has a childlike face. His eyes, big and bright blue, making him look very innocent. His hair, a chocolate brown colour, was cute short with the front spiked like a lot of guys nowadays did. He is also short, about 5'4", which added to the childish appearance. I'm not surprised that I thought he was a grade 9 yesterday.

"Hey Tyler!" I wave and smile at him as I sit down across from him. "I brought those comics you wanted."

"Sweet! Thank you!" he seemed to have opened up from the shy kid I met yesterday.

It's been three months since Tyler and I first met. He has become my best friend. I haven't thought about Fiona since the summer. I'm so much happier now.

"Adam," my mom and I were sitting in the living room reading like we do most nights.

"Yeah mom," I said without looking from my comic.

"I'm letting Drew have a friend over this weekend, KC I think it is, and I was going to let you have a friend over as well."

"Really? You ever let us have friends stay the night."

"Yes, I know, but I trust you boys. Drew hasn't gotten in trouble in all year. And you seem to be much better since school has start, happier. So you both can have one friend stay the night."

"Wow, thank you! I know just who to ask."

"Eli?"

"Um no, he left."

"Oh? I didn't know."

"Yeah, he left over the summer."

"So who will you ask?"

"My friend Tyler."

"Okay, just let me know if he is coming."

"Will do," I close my comic and run up to my room to call Tyler.

"Hey man, my mom is letting me and my brother have a friend over this weekend. I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Um I don't know," he sounded very hesitant, not the normal Tyler I knew.

"What's wrong? You come over all the time."

"I know I just don't like spending the night at other people's houses."

"Oh, but it will be fun. We can stay up all night and play video games, and watch scary movies, and read comic books. It will be awesome. Drew and KC will be in the living room most likely so we get the basement all to ourselves."

"Well, it does sound fun. Um, okay I'll come."

"Sweet, it's going to be sick!"

Friday night while cleaning my room I start to worry. _Dammit, I completely forgot. He doesn't know I'm transgendered I can't sleep with my binder on but he can't see me without it. DAMMIT! What am I going to do?_

"Adam! Tyler's here!" Drew yelled up to me.

_Crap, too late, _"coming!" I run down stairs to greet him. "Hey man!"

"Hey Adam," he said with his shy smile. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Torres."

"Same to you Tyler, if you boys need anything I will be upstairs."

"Thanks mom, come on Tyler, let's go down stairs." We go down in the basement and start to pick out what movies to watch.

"I'm going to load up on food to bring down, any requests?" I ask.

"Whatever you got!"

I run up to the kitchen to get the snacks, but really I just wanted some time to think. _What am I going to do? How do I tell him? Do I even tell him, or do I hide it? How would I hide something like that?_

I make my way back down, arms full of chips and snack cakes.

We start the first movie, laughing at all the same parts. While I set up the next movie, Tyler stops me.

"Adam, there's something I need to tell you, it's pretty bit and I don't know how you'll take it. Up you need to know since I'm staying the night with you," he said quickly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well," he pauses probably trying to find the right words. "Um, I'm not like other guys." He pauses again, "well what I'm trying to say is: I'm transgendered, Uh, female to male that is."


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, what?" I was in complete shock; _did I really just hear what I think I hear? Am I dreaming_?

"I'm transg-"

I cut him off, "yeah, you're… you're…" I was trying to put all of the pieces together. _It all makes sense now: the childlike look, the strange attraction to him, his high voice, the shyness and hesitation to staying the night. I understand now! _"You're like me."

"I'm what?" he looked confused.

"Sorry, but we're the same. I'm female to male transgendered too."

"What? You are? I had no clue, you look so good. Not like me"

"Ha, right, me look good. That's a good one."

"I'm serious, I never guessed."

"Wow, this whole time I was worried about telling you while you were worried to tell me. I wondered why I felt so connected to you."

"I didn't know there were other people here like me," with that he gave me a smile, a real one, not his shy ones he used to give me.

"That's why we moved here last year; my last school wasn't very supportive. I'm guessing that's why you moved?"

"Yeah, I got in a lot of fights and when we were looking for a new school Mr. Simpson talked to my parents and said Degrassi was a very tolerant school with anit-bullying."

"Degrassi is quite good," I said with a smile.

"So your parents are obviously okay with it?"

"My mom had some trouble last year, but we worked on it and now I'm her son. Drew has always been supportive."

"I wish I had an older brother, my parents accept it but I'm not their son. They are okay with my name and how I dress but they don't see me as their son. But I'm not their daughter either, I'm just their kid."

"That's good at least."

"Yeah, I'm happy."

We talked all night, we actually forgot about the movies. We listened to music and talked and read comics. It was great; I never know I could talk that much. Even with Eli I didn't talk a lot; it was more silence with him. I really like Tyler; he's so funny, smart, sensitive, interesting, and an all-around nice guy.

We talked about everything: TV, movies, music, friends, comics, transitioning, family, food. We even started to make our own inside jokes.

Saturday night KC and Drew let us hang out with them. They just bought a new racing game that could have four players and wanted to try it out. We ended up staying upstairs with them the rest of the night just hanging out.

Sunday came around and we decided to go to the Dot and see if we could get jobs. I promised my mom and Tyler need money for comics so we thought we should at least try. Thankfully Peter was working.

"Hey guys, what can I do for you?" He asked when we sat at the bar.

"We wanted to see if you were hiring, yeah know with everyone going off to university," I said.

"Actually, since Holly J went off to school and Spinner moved away we've needed some extra help around here. I'll tell you what, the boss comes in tonight for inventory, I'll tell him you two stopped by and I'll call you guys tomorrow with his answer."

"Wow, thanks Peter. That's great!" I said.

"Yeah, thanks!" Tyler echoed.

"How 'bout two chocolate shakes then?"

"Sure thing, coming right up."

* * *

><p><strong>an: Thank you for reading, I know this chapter seems kinda fast but it was more of a filler. **

**please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: sorry I haven't been updating, I've had writers block and didn't know how to go on. which is probably why this seems so rushed. **

**I hope you still enjoy it. please review whether or not you liked it. :)**

* * *

><p>After Tyler and I finished our shakes we went back home to tell mom the news. She was really happy. Now we just have to wait for Peter to call us. The rest of the day we hung out with Drew and KC playing video games.<p>

That night Tyler went packed up and went home. It was a great weekend; I've never felt this close to anyone before.

"So Tyler seems nice," Drew was standing at my door.

"Yeah, he's really cool," I said still looking at the new comic Tyler let me have.

"So uh, he's like you right?"

"What do you mean 'like me'?"

"He's you know…" I could tell he was trying to be nice about it. "uh…"

"Don't hurt yourself," I said with a laugh. "Yes, he is."

"Okay, I mean that's cool. Someone to, like, talk to."

"Yeah," I went back to my comic smiling and I her Drew leave.

Monday morning it was unusually warm so I decided to walk to school. I met up with Tyler at our lockers.

"Hey man!" Tyler said as I walked up.

"Hey!" We put our things away and went off to class.

"Hey did you hear? They're back." I heard a few rows behind me. "Yeah, I wonder why, they already graduated." "Weird."

Class started and the talking stopped.

At the end of the day Tyler and I decided to stop off at the Dot to talk to Peter.

"Hey guys, I was just about to call, I thought school ended soon." Pete said as we walked in.

"Does that mean good news?" I asked egger to know.

"If good news means cleaning tables and scrubbing the grill, then yes."

"Yes!" Tyler and I yelled together.

"Welcome to the Dot guys. Tomorrow after school you guys can come and learn how everything works, and then you can start Wednesday."

"Sweet, thanks Pete."

"No thank you, I really need the help around here."

* * *

><p>We went through school, then training, then school again. Finally it was our first day of work. Tyler was on clean up and I was on serving. It was pretty easy, just had to walk carefully with all the plates.<p>

A lot of students from Degrassi came in: KC and Drew, Clare, Holly J and Anya, Dave, almost everyone. I had no clue it was this popular. Mom even came in and had dinner with Drew. Tyler's dad came in and I finally got to meet him. It was a nice job.

Around 8 it started to slow down, just a few couple who got shakes after their dates. It was nice at night. Tyler and I had our break and sat with Peter eating some burgers.

"So how's the first day?" Peter asked shoving some fries in his mouth after giving some customers their bill.

"Pretty good," Tyler said.

"Yeah, it's a pretty nice job," I said.

"I like it at this time, it's always slow and you can sit and eat."

Once we finished eating we sat and waited if anyone else would come. 8:30 came and Peter asked if we could close up.

"Sure," I said thinking it would be easy. Tyler went in the back to take out the trash and break up some boxes.

*ding* the door opened, "sorry we're closing," I said.

"Oh sorry."

That voice, it sounded so familiar. I turned to see who it was and instantly wanted to turn back around. _Why didn't I offer to take out the trash?_


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n this chapter is kinda dark, but I had fun writing it. **

**hope you like it. please review. **

* * *

><p>There she was, just as beautiful as she was 3 months before. "Hi Adam," she said with a tone that sounded like a mix or guilt, sadness, and apology.<p>

"Hello Fiona," I try my hardest to keep my voice steady and deep, "can I help you with something? We're in the middle of closing."

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you worked here."

"It's my first day," I say quickly.

"Oh I just came to get a latte," she looks down at the counter obviously embarrassed.

"One latte, coming up," I go to make it. As I pour the milk I see how badly my hands were shaking. _Adam, calm down, don't freak out now right in front of here. _I finish the latte and hand it to her and take her money. "Please come again," I say handing her the change.

"Thank you," she says looking down at her hands. "It's nice to see you again, Adam." With that she leaves.

Just then Tyler came back, "what's wrong," he asks looking at my hand. I look down and see I my fist was clenched so tight there were four little lines from my nails each with a little bead of blood.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I grab an old rag and wrap it around my hand. "You think you can finish up on your own?"

"Yeah, sure," he could obviously see how upset I was. I could feel myself shaking.

"Thanks, I'll make it up to you. See you tomorrow," I grab my jacket and run out the door.

I make it 5 blocks away until my legs can't take it. My knees give out and I drop to the ground. I can feel the tears escape, hot against my skin. _Why now? Everything was getting so much better, why do you have to come back and mess everything up? I don't deal with this. I just got over you and here you come back in my life. All those hidden feeling coming back and taking over me. Why now?_

After about five minutes I steady myself and call Drew. I'm still crying when he pulls up. Once I get in the car he turns off the engine.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, can we go?" I was getting really irritated.

"Why were you on the ground crying?"

"I wasn't crying," I wipe my cheek and can feel it was still wet.

"Right, we're not leaving until you tell me what happened."

"SHE CAME BACK!" I couldn't stop myself from yelling it. "She came back," I said again quieter, more to myself than him.

"Who came back?" he sounded so calm, how could he sit there when everything is going wrong?

"F-" I couldn't say it, her name was stuck in my throat. "Fi-"

"Fiona?" he finishes for me still calm.

"Yes," I barely get out before the sobs start again.

With that he starts the car and we make our way home. Drew didn't say anything, he let me cry and get it all out before we went home to deal with Mom.

"Hey boys, how was your fist day Adam?" Mom asks when we walk in.

"Fine," I ask and run up to my room.

"Is everything okay?" she asks Drew.

"Yeah, just some stuff going on, girls and stuff. He just wants to be alone."

"Okay."

Once in my room I don't feel like crying anymore, I feel like punch a hole in the wall. I pace around my room replaying what happened just 15 minutes before. I go over to my computer and go on to facebook. I search for the familiar face. I sit there for a while just looking at her. I can feel the anger go away but in its place came sadness. I clicked on the 'info' link and went to the end of the page.

'About Fiona: I'm Fiona, it's your job to find out the rest.

Interested in: Women

Relationship status: it's complicated'

With that I close the window and get up from the desk._ So it's official, she's gay. I guess I could see that coming. But she's in a relationship or not, it's complicated. It's not like I want her back after what she did, right? _

_Shut up Adam! You don't need her._

_But what if I still lo-_

_No, you don't she hurt you, smashed your heart, don't even think about that word!_

_Oh look at me, arguing with myself._

I saw my phone light up and looked at the message I just got.

'Hey, is everything okay? –Ty'

I set my phone back down without replying, I didn't feel like explaining right now.

For the first time since Gracie 'left' I felt triggered. I could feel the old scars rub against the sleeve of my jacket. I can't give in to the pain just because I see my ex.

I sit on my bed and take off my jacket and look at the little burn lines going up my arm. I gently trace my finger along them, feeling the different sizes and textures. I don't realize it but I lean back on my pillows and after a few minutes of laying like that I fall asleep.


End file.
